A Foregone Conclusion
by HelenMarkham29
Summary: Like everyone reading this, I am sure, I was heartbroken over the lack of ending to Sanditon and the fact that it is likely to end on a cliffhanger. So here, without further ado, is my continuation. I hope it brings some amusement.
1. Chapter 1

Sidney Parker's sudden appearance and declaration so discomposed Charlotte that she spent the remainder of her journey home in a higher state of agitation than she began it, as great as that had been. She had spoken the truth to him; she knew him to have been speaking the truth to her. But why? Why, when it was all hopeless and nothing could be accomplished by it. He was to marry Mrs. Campion and he would have to love Mrs. Campion. She would not think badly of him for entering into a marriage of convenience to save his brother from ruin. Indeed, he had loved Mrs. Campion before, and love could grow again where he had previously bloomed. Charlotte was sure that, after some time, Mr. Parker would find more than just companionship in his marraige. And yet, his words raced through her mind, taunting her with the fact of his love for her, not Mrs. Campion, despite her knowledge that she would never know that love to come to fruition.

And in such unhappy reflection, so passed the hours until Charlotte arrived home. Fortunately, the joy of seeing her beloved family again, after so long apart, took her mind away from Sanditon and Mr. Sidney Parker. Her parents' joy and her siblings' excitement at having her back amongst their number lifted her spirits; indeed, it was not until after the day had passed and she found herself tucked in bed with her sister that her mind turned back to the unhappy matter. Fortunately, exhaustion quickly rescued her from the whirlpool of thoughts threatening to pull her down.

The following weeks were not wholly miserable, as perhaps ought to be expected for one suffering an irreparably broken heart. But Charlotte was home, and there were friends to meet, and walks to take, and stories to tell. It may not be romantic to fail to spend the ensuing weeks in miserable wretchedness, pining after her lost love, but Charlotte was not given to ill humor, nor to wallowing in self-pity. Rather, her active and lively nature overcame the sadness that she felt. Moreso, the ability to share her adventures with her family and friends occupied her days and reminded her that despite how it ended, her time in Sanditon had been delightful, with many new and good acquaintances to be had. Charlotte found joy in telling those in Willingden about the sea and the exciting developments in which she had taken part.

Alison, her sister closest in age and understanding, knew something had happened. She saw something subdued in Charlotte and asked her about it one afternoon as they were walking back from town.

"Charlotte, I am so glad to have you home with us, but it seems you have left a part of you behind. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is perfectly fine," Charlotte tried to assure her.

"Are you sure? Please, confide in me, it is better to relieve your heart of its burdens."

At this, Charlotte could not hold herself in any more. She did not have the temper for containing her emotions and they must find some release, if not in a dramatic or sensational way. "Oh my dearest, I felt… I thought… I believed myself to be in love. I was, and am. But he is to marry another and my heart is broken for it."

What is there to say to such a declaration? Alison held her hand and murmured affection and assurances that she would always have her love, and her apologies that Charlotte's first foray into the arena of love should have resulted so. But her statements that he was undeserving and that Charlotte would find better could have no hold, at least yet. The wound was too fresh, and the circumstances that divided them spoke to his honor in sacrificing his happiness for his brother and family. But at least, upon opening up to her sister, Charlotte had a confidante and did not have to dwell on her thoughts alone. She could speak them, and receive comfort, and she began the slow journey to healing.

A few weeks after her return, a letter arrived from Mrs. Parker, which took Charlotte several days to open, afraid it contained that news which she could not bear to know, for until she was told of it, she could believe Mr. Parker to be unmarried. Fortunately, the letter contained no such information, only general news about the cleanup from the fire and the plans for the rebuild. Mr. Parker was mentioned at the end, but only in a brief reference explaining that wedding preparations were taking significant time and there was still no fixed date.

This news relieved Charlotte, until she convinced herself that it shouldn't. He would marry Mrs. Campion, he must marry Mrs. Campion. In a fit of anger, Charlotte wished him to quickly finish the matter and be done with it, if for no other reason to stamp out the tiny kernel of hope that nestled in her heart.

It was around that time that Charlotte wrote to Lady Susan, as she had not written to her for some weeks, since just after the regatta. In careful, clear language, Charlotte explained the developments without giving too many details. She told of the fire, of Mr. Parker's removal to London, and of his return and announcement of his betrothal. She did not, however, disclose the personal talks he and she had shared, their special moments together, and the joyful hope she had cherished until seeing him the evening of his return. Lady Susan had known of his interactions with Mrs. Campion and it could not come as a surprise to her to believe him merely to have decided to grasp at the happiness that was stolen from him in his youth. Better that than to know the unhappy truth, that the elder Mr. Parker faced ruin and bankruptcy and Sidney was doing what he could to save the family. Charlotte might not have a claim on the Parker name, but she could protect it to the best of her ability.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The summer passed and the beginnings of fall came upon Sussex. It was a pleasant time of year and Charlotte enjoyed the cooler air, a relief from summer heat, and watching nature change all around her. It was also a busy season, as it was coming up on harvest time, and Charlotte was particularly glad of the distraction this brought. She truly loved helping her father manage his property and the exercise it gave her mind. This fall was particularly lovely and the harvest promised to be plentiful. There was certainly much to be thankful for.

Georgiana had written to her several times, begging her to return to Sanditon for a visit. Charlotte was happy to continue their friendship via letters, as she missed Georgiana terribly, but could not bring herself to promise a visit, even if one could be arranged. Not for some time yet. But the two women commiserated over their broken hearts, albeit Georgiana with less compassion for Charlotte, as she felt vindicated in Mr. Parker's mercenary actions.

Indeed, as the weeks went by, Georgiana's thoughts turned more and more to Otis, despite his faults. "It is just that I did love him so very much, and we were so much of the same understanding," she wrote. "I do not believe I will ever meet someone who could understand my own heart so well again. It certainly does not help being stuck in this dismal excuse for a town, especially now that everyone is leaving since the summer has ended."

Charlotte responded, of course, that Georgiana was lucky to have realized Otis' significant faults before she had married him and, presumably, lost her fortune to his gambling habit. But Georgiana did not respond in the affirmative. Instead, she appeared to ignore Charlotte's reminders of Otis' character. Charlotte continued to give Georgiana gentle reminders of his weakness of will and the danger that attaching herself to such a man would bring her. Charlotte could do no more, as Georgiana, while her friend, was not her responsibility, and, in any case, Charlotte took comfort that she was holed away in Sanditon, far from Otis and as protected as could be from those with any improper intentions.

Given the summer season had passed, Charlotte could not help but to wonder what Mr. Tom Parker's plans for the winter were. While Charlotte knew she could not bring herself to return to Sanditon, she longed for the excitement of helping to plan the town and turn it into a destination. In her time at Sanditon, she had grown nearly as passionate about the town as Tom Parker, although fortunately without his single-mindedness. And so, despite having her family's own affairs to tend to, she found herself frequently dreaming of Sanditon and its improvements, making her own plans for the town and the seaside.

It was in early September that Lady Susan wrote to Charlotte, inviting her to London for a visit.

"My dear friend Charlotte," she wrote, "I am in need of your refreshing conversation and company. I would very much enjoy it if you were able to come, with your parents' permission, of course, stay with me in my house in London for a few weeks this autumn. My friend, Lady Ashton, will be hosting a Michaelmas Ball and, if your parents can spare you by then, I would love to be able to introduce you to London society at that time."

A thrill ran through Charlotte, she could not help it! While her first, brief foray into London society was overwhelming, she felt safe in that she would be under Lady Susan's protection. Moreover, the excitement of new adventures would be a welcome distraction after the harvest, as there would be little at Willingden to occupy her mind at that point.

Her parents agreed to the scheme; indeed, what parents would refuse a great lady of high society's offer to take their unmarried, twenty-two year old daughter under her wing and introduce her to London. (Her parents, it must be said, were unaware of Charlotte's previous trip, as Charlotte had felt it unnecessary to burden them with the worrisome details regarding the cause.) Moreover, it was convenient, as Charlotte's father was due to make one of his bi-annual visits to London, and he could safely deposit Charlotte into Lady Susan's care himself.

Lady Susan's letter was therefore quickly answered, and a date a week before Michaelmas set for their arrival, which would give the ladies ample time to shop and prepare for the ball and other society events, because of course, new clothes must be purchased for the occasion.

As Charlotte prepared for her trip, she had only one thought impeding her happiness: whether Mr. Sidney Parker and Mrs. Campion would be in London. Of course they would. But perhaps they had wished to marry as quickly as possible and Sidney had convinced his wife to retire to Sanditon. Charlotte nursed this hope, as silly as it may have been for her to hope Sidney to be already married, but it would be best to be able to avoid meeting either of them in London, if possible. Charlotte hoped that she was making herself indifferent to him, but she was not sure her indifference could stand up to seeing the man in person, hearing his voice, feeling his presence. No. It must not be. She would be indifferent, and better yet, she would ensure that she would not attend any society event at which either person would be present. Lady Susan would understand, being one of the few people to know Charlotte's heart, and she certainly would not wish to cause Charlotte pain. Indeed, it was that exact thought that made Charlotte feel confident in her excitement to visit London at all, knowing that Lady Susan, as a woman of understanding, would not put her in the paths of either Mrs. Campion or Mr. Parker.

So Charlotte organized her belongings, packed her trunk, and once again made her goodbyes. Her brothers teased that she was becoming a stranger to their home, off again after only a couple months. Only Alison seemed truly upset at Charlotte's going, growing more unwilling to part with her sister after having felt the loss earlier in the year. But Charlotte's assurances that she would certainly be back after only a few weeks calmed her fears.

Just before they left, Charlotte received a letter from Mrs. Parker with a most startling update. The wedding, it seemed, was not to be done quickly after all. Indeed, it was going to be a long engagement. It seemed that the rebuilding could commence (Mrs. Parker did not share the financial details, but surely it must involve some sort of a loan from Mrs. Campion), and Sidney's wedding to Mrs. Campion was to be a magnificent celebration to start off the new season, late next spring, by which time much of the rebuilding should be well under way, if not finished. Charlotte couldn't breathe. Mrs. Parker did not say, exactly, where Sidney was at present, but her letter implied he was not in Sanditon, which meant he must be in London. All hopes of him having left the city were gone and Charlotte now knew herself to be in danger of having to face him again. Charlotte determined that if that were to happen, she would be strong and the image of calm composure. To that end, she spent her last night in Willingden practicing cool looks and calm conversation about the weather, Sanditon, and the Parker children.

Early on a pretty Saturday, she and her father set off for London. The journey was pleasant and quick and Charlotte enjoyed watching the countryside roll by. It was certainly a more pleasant journey than her more stressful one than Sanditon, and Charlotte was determined to enjoy it. Charlotte was determined to enjoy everything, in fact, because by focusing on enjoyment, she could ignore her fears and misgivings about the possibility of being thrown into the presence of Mr. Parker once again.

Charlotte and her father spent their first night at an inn, then went to Lady Susan's impressive house the next day. Charlotte's father was duly impressed by the friend his daughter had made. Being a man of few words, content in his own acquaintance and neighborhood, he did not go to great pains to ingratiate himself with her. She had already taken an interest in his daughter, what would be the point? But he did show his appreciation for the kindness she was showing Charlotte. After staying for luncheon, he left his daughter in Lady Susan's capable hands to finish his own business, so that he might return to Willingden and its comfortable familiarity as soon as possible.

Lady Susan greeted Charlotte with happy warmth and affection. She truly cared for Charlotte and wanted to see her happy, and settled, if possible. She knew that there must be more to the story about what had transpired with Sidney Parker than Charlotte had told, or that she had been able to glean from gossip, but also knew that she needed to give Charlotte time before pressing her for the details. So their first days together were filled with shopping and walks through the park. Charlotte wrote to the rest of her family to assure them she was well and happily settled at Lady Susan's, but, not having any particular acquaintance in London, did not feel it necessary to notify anyone else of her presence.

The week flew by and before Charlotte knew it, it was the day of the Michaelmas Ball. That morning, she shared her concerns with Lady Susan at breakfast, when Lady Susan asked her if she was excited about the night's festivities.

"Oh I am, very much," Charlotte replied, before quickly ducking her head back down, as if examining her roll very carefully. "It's just that I am given to believe that," she hesitated, not wanting to speak Sidney's name, "Mrs. Campion is in town, and I would like to avoid seeing her, if possible to do so politely."

"My dear girl, you are perfectly right in your hesitation," Lady Susan quickly assured her young friend. "I understand completely. But do not be afraid, I have no reason to believe she will be present. Nor will anyone else of her acquaintance, I am sure," she added, making the matter as clear as she could, without naming names.

"That is well, because while I harbor no ill will towards her, I would very much like to not have to be even in the same room as her." It was only a small lie, that she bore no ill will towards Mrs. Campion. It was unfair of her to do so, anyways. It was not Mrs. Campion's fault that she had known Sidney first, or that she was exceptionally wealthy, or that Tom Parker had failed to insure the improvements, or that the fire had ruined everything. No, it was not specifically her fault, but it felt like somehow she had orchestrated this all to bring Sidney back under her power.

That evening, Charlotte put on one of her new dresses and one of Lady Susan's maids styled her hair in a most becoming way. Charlotte was not given to vanity, but she was proud of how she looked as she stepped out of the house with Lady Susan. She had been told before that she was more than the equal of any woman in London society and tonight, she focused on believing that to be true.

The two women entered the ball and Lady Susan began making the introductions, showing off her pretty young friend. There were several young men that would do well for her, if Charlotte could move on from Sidney Parker. And if not… well, Lady Susan could work on throwing a wrench into that Campion woman's plans. Having a project to work on would make for a very entertaining season.

Charlotte herself once again felt overwhelmed. There were so many new faces and she knew no one. She danced with several friendly young men, but there was nothing significant or particularly impressive about any of them. She might be making headway in making herself indifferent to Sidney, but she had yet to make herself open to looking at any other man as of yet.

Charlotte had only barely believed Lady Susan's assurances that Mrs. Campion or her acquaintances would not be present at the ball, but they turned out to be true. Charlotte was saved the discomfort of seeing anyone she knew from her time at Sanditon and only met strangers. No, it was not until the next morning, when she and Lady Susan were walking through the park together, that they rounded a bend in the path and were suddenly right in front of the man himself.

"Mr. Parker!" Charlotte exclaimed, all thoughts of cool composure flying out of her mind at the suddenness of his appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Char… Miss Heyward," Mr. Parker responded, looking quite unsettled himself. "You are in London."

"I am," Charlotte stated, unable to give any more detail, as her mind raced to calm itself.

"She is. She is staying with me, Mr. Parker, as my special friend," Lady Susan interjected.

"Ah, yes, good morning, my Lady, it is good to see you again," Mr. Parker nodded and made a slight bow towards her.

"Indeed. Miss Heyward and I were just enjoying the pleasant weather we are having."

"Most pleasant, yes," Mr. Parker replied, his eyes fixed on Charlotte.

Charlotte took a breath, pulling herself together. "And how is your family, Mr. Parker? I hope everyone is well."

"Yes, very well, on the whole," he paused, "Missing your company, I am sure."

Charlotte looked down, avoiding his eyes, "And I miss theirs. And Sanditon." For a moment, she thought about asking about the rebuilding, but then changed her mind. Rebuilding would lead to unwanted topics of conversation. A moment passed, or maybe an hour. Charlotte, in her agitated state, could not tell. But then Lady Susan's voice came,

"Well, Mr. Parker, we will wish you good morning. I am sure you have business to attend to and we must be on our way."

"Ah, yes. Well, good morning, ladies." He again tipped his hat and turned to go.

"Good morning." "Good morning." And with that, they parted, and were on their way.

Charlotte's feet took her down the path. _Don't look back, be strong_, she thought. _You are indifferent. He is marrying another_. She almost made it. At the last minute, of its own accord, her head turned and glanced back down the path. As she looked, she thought she saw him looking at her, but he turned and walked the other direction, and was gone.

Out of kindness, or understanding, Lady Susan did not speak. Every so often she glanced at her young friend, but nothing more. The two made their way back to Lady Susan's house, entering the drawing room, where Charlotte sat down. The walk back had allowed her to recover herself and she now felt as calm as she could. She had seen him, it was done. If anything, this was good exercise in controlling her emotions and herself, as she knew that it was inevitable that she would see him again.

Lady Susan followed her in, watching her closely. "Well, my dear. What an interesting morning we have had." When Charlotte did not respond, she continued, "I think that you and I should have a little chat, when you are up to it."

Charlotte glanced up at Lady Susan. Everything in her appearance was that of kindness and understanding. "Yes. Yes, perhaps we should."

* * *

Sidney's thoughts swirled as he made his way down the street. Charlotte, here. _Charlotte_. Oh, he could not bear it. What joy at seeing her! But only then to be reminded that it was all useless. He could look at her, and that was all. What agony! His heart clenched, refusing to listen to his mind, which was doing its best to convince his heart to forget her. Forgetting was impossible when face-to-face with the real thing, though. She did not even need to speak to him. But she had. Oh, how he missed her!

He was meant to be visiting Eliza this morning, but he could not go now. Nor did he want to go home, as she would surely inquire after him there. He wandered aimlessly for a while until he remembered that Babington had returned to town after his honeymoon. That was just the place. He could hide there until he composed himself. Babingon was understanding and, more importantly, discreet.

He arrived to find that the Lord was having lunch with his new wife. The doorman let him in, asking him to wait for a moment, knowing that such a close friend could not simply be sent on his way. Babington came out after a moment and one look at his friend's face caused him to immediately pull Sidney into the study. "Just give me a moment, Sidney, I need to explain to Esther," he said, backing out of the room.

Sidney stood, staring at nothing in particular. He needed a drink. He needed some air, some sport, to be gone from London entirely. This would not do.

Babington returned, pulling the door shut behind him, "Now, what has happened, Sidney?"

"Miss Heyward is in London. She is staying with Lady Worcester. I do not know for how long."

"Ah, I see," said Babington, watching his friend's face. "Have you received a note from Miss Heyward?"

"No." Sidney began pacing around the room, "No, no word from her, of course. I saw her this morning." He picked up a book, flipped through it, and tossed it onto a chair.

"You saw her." Babington picked up the book and placed it back on the table. "I understand. Please, sit down, Sidney." Babington called for some wine. After a moment, a servant appeared with the tray. "Here, drink," Babington handed Sidney a glass.

Sidney drained the glass in one go. He then sank into the chair, his head in his hands. "I am cursed in this life, Babington. I have loved twice, and twice circumstances have arisen to thwart and break me. I shall never be happy."

Babington stopped himself from telling Sidney to pull himself together. How quickly things changed. Only a few short years ago the man in front of him had been despondent over the loss of Eliza; now, he was in similar straights over marrying the woman. Of course, Babington understood why. He had seen how Sidney looked at Charlotte Heyward. There was little he could do, however.

"Give it time, man. Time will show you not all is lost. I'm sure you and Eliza will be happy."

"Babington, I have given more time out of my life to Eliza than I wish to," Sidney snapped. It was true. He stood up and poured himself another glass of wine, but held it without drinking. "She doesn't know."

Babington did not understand. "Who doesn't know? And what?"

"Eliza. When I returned to London, I sought out loans, but there was no way to procure the amount of capital we needed. I went to Eliza thinking I would just ask for a loan. And I did, at first. She said she was happy to help me, that she was happy to know that I trusted her, and that she would treat my family as her own. She seemed to think it was my way of extending an olive branch to her. And I found that I could not contradict her. Somehow it went from me simply asking for a loan, to assuring her that she would join my family as my wife. She believes that I still love her, that I spoke out of hurt and anger at her previous refusal of me at the regatta."

"Do you care for her at all, then?"

"I do, as a friend. I spent so much of my life loving her that I cannot be completely cold. But I would feel no pain if she were to tell me she loved another man."

"Why do you not tell her? Why do you not simply break the engagement, and treat the transaction as a mere financial one?" Babington pressed. He had to know. He had been wondering this very fact for weeks, why his friend was going through with this marriage if he could obtain the money without it.

"I'm certain she will withdraw her financial support if I withdraw my affections. She is not impressed with Sanditon, it seems. She intends us to live in the city and only venture to Sanditon to visit family as necessary. She will not refuse me the money knowing we are engaged, but if I were to break the engagement, I have no doubt I would never see her again, her money would be gone, and my brother ruined."

"If you are sure there is nothing to be done, man, you must harden yourself to reality," Babington pointed out, although he knew as soon as the words left his mouth he was preaching to the choir.

"You think I do not know that? I am working to put Charlotte out of my mind as hard as I can, but then, this morning, to see her, in all her loveliness…" Sidney drifted off, staring at his cup. "I just needed a moment, and an ear, Babington, please understand me."

Babington did. He was, after all, no stranger to heartache, to desiring that which seemed forever out of his grasp. And so he did what any true friend would. He sat there with his friend, in silence, wishing he could do more to help.

* * *

Back at Lady Susan's, Charlotte and Susan were having their own heart-to-heart. Charlotte, after ensuring Susan would keep everything secret, divulged most of the details of the whole unhappy matter. Once she began speaking, it was difficult to stop, and Charlotte had never been good at stopping her mouth from running away from her. Yet she did keep some of her and Sidney's more private moments back, as Charlotte wanted to keep them safe and close to her heart, believing them to be kept stronger that way. Instead, she told Susan that they had grown even closer in the days leading up to the ball and that he had appeared to be on the verge of proposing marriage before the fire ruined everything.

Lady Susan listened with a calm and patient ear. Her heart went out to poor Charlotte. Now, she had a full explanation of what had occurred to result in Sidney Parker's attachment to Mrs. Campion. And knowing all the facts, she could make her own plans and remedy what she could. For now, she consoled Charlotte and reminded her that nothing was final. "There is nothing final but death, my dear."

"That may be, but this certainly feels final. Nothing is to be done."

"Oh, there is always something to be done," Lady Susan replied. "We just have to put our minds to it. In the meantime, let us enjoy the season and ourselves. Nothing will be accomplished moping about and you have new acquaintances to be made and experiences to enjoy! Tomorrow we shall go to the theater and sit in my personal box, now what do you say to that?"

The rest of the day was spent at home, as they did not have any dinner plans. Charlotte read quietly to herself, perking back up once she lost herself in a novel. Meanwhile, Lady Susan mulled over what was to be done. Sidney Parker was acting honorably, which spoke well of his character. The easy fix would be to loan Mr. Tom Parker whatever he needed to get his head above water, but one did not keep a fortune by engaging in risky ventures. She liked Charlotte, but she did not intend to risk her own comfort and independence to secure the girl a husband. No, for now it was to watch, and wait, to see how matters developed. Sidney Parker was not married yet, and if he did end up following through with it, Charlotte would meet many other qualified, amiable men to take his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few weeks passed quite uneventfully, as Lady Susan's social calendar was filled with smaller gatherings, dinners, and card parties. For Charlotte, it was a pleasant time, as she did enjoy meeting new people and forming new acquaintances and Lady Susan's friends were kind and welcoming. Charlotte was well read and, despite her lack of worldly experience, good at conversation, making her a welcome addition to Lady Susan's circle.

Charlotte struck up a good friendship quickly with two of Lady Susan's friends, a sister and brother, Amelia and Frederick Bringham. After being introduced to "Mr. and Miss Bringham," Charlotte couldn't help herself before blurting, "So pleased to meet you. It is lovely to meet a plain Mr. and Miss after all these Lords and Ladies."

Amelia, a happy, gentle girl, laughed, taking no offense. "Yes, well Lady Susan likes to collect interesting people around her. Given her position in society, she can interact with who she likes and elevate them as she pleases. We are fortunate to have been noticed by her!" she said.

"Fortunate, indeed. London society can get quite dull; too many people puffed up on their own importance and not an interesting thought in their heads," added Mr. Bringham.

"Oh Freddy, hush. It is not all that bad," his sister chastised.

"Are you not from London, then?" Charlotte asked the pair.

"No, we're from the country. Our father has an estate near Exeter. We were sent to the city for those general improvements to our characters that only London could provide, and so that my dear sister could find herself a wealthy husband," responded Mr. Bringham.

"Freddy, stop!" Amelia rushed to cut him off, blushing furiously. "Of course that is not the reason. Don't listen to him. We are here for the season, our family is here as well, no ulterior motives."

Charlotte laughed. She found Mr. Bringham refreshing, despite his sarcasm, she saw a twinkle in his eye, a sign of a pleasant disposition, one unwilling to take oneself too seriously. "I believe we are going to be great friends," she told them.

And so it was. She met with the Bringham's frequently at parties and visited with Amelia regularly over the following weeks. Amelia, it turned out, was only a year younger than herself and they both shared a passion for reading and nature.

"What I miss about home are the walks. Walking through a city park is pleasant enough, but I love wandering for hours through the countryside surrounding my home," Amelia said, one afternoon as they were strolling through a structured and planned city park.

"I am of the same opinion," replied Charlotte. "When I was in Sanditon, I would frequently wander, without aim, just enjoying the scenery."

"Sanditon? Where is that, I have never heard of it," asked Amelia.

"Oh," Charlotte made the briefest of stumbles, only now realizing what she had said and feeling the rush of emotion threaten to come over her. "It's a town on the seaside. It is lovely. I spent my summer there."

"How nice. I wonder you did not go to Brighton, instead."

"Brighton! Oh no, I... well, you see, I went as the guest of Mr. and Mrs. Tom Parker; Mr. Tom Parker, you see, is developing Sanditon into a resort town, for health. There is nothing like fresh sea air and sea bathing for health, he says. I love the place. It is beautiful and the sea is lovely. So many fine walks and sea bathing is quite invigorating! They have bathing machines and it is all done very properly, you know. I long to go back, it's such a wonderful place." It was true. Despite all that had occurred, Charlotte did still love Sanditon and wanted its success.

"Is that so," mused Amelia, "perhaps I should speak to father about visiting it next summer."

"Oh you must!" exclaimed Charlotte. "I will be happy to introduce you to the Parkers, I am sure you will all get along splendidly."

"I look forward to meeting them. Are they in London?"

"No," Charlotte replied, "They are in Sanditon. But I am sure they will come to London at some point. At least, I hope they will. I would love to see them again."

* * *

Back in Sanditon, Tom Parker was stressed, as was his usual state of being. The fortunate reappearance of Sidney's lost love, widowed and once again interested in Sidney, had saved him from certain ruin for the time being, but he still needed to encourage interest in Sanditon. Especially now, after word of the fire had spread, he needed to ensure that people would return after the rebuild.

That part, thankfully, was going well. Young Stringer, or really just Stringer, he supposed he should call him now, was really quite good at organizing the men so that the build proceeded with the highest level of efficiency. The buildings affected by the fire had been examined and those deemed completely unsafe razed. Thankfully, that was only a couple, the building where the fire had started and next door. The remaining were structurally sound, but would need to be gutted and redone due to the smoke and water damage. So things were proceeding as well as they could be, all things considered.

Lady Denham had calmed down upon learning of Sidney's engagement and that more funding had been secured. She still made biting remarks atTom, but she had also not called in her debts and was taking a great interest in the cleanup and rebuild.

Part of that was due to the fact that Tom, himself, had finally learned his lesson. Standing there, in the ashes of his investments, knowing that he had ruined himself, his family, and his friends, not to mention the other investors, had finally made him realize his folly. He would go carefully with the rebuild, watch his finances like a hawk, and ensure that there was no overspending. At least, that is what he told himself. Of course, no man could truly be expected to make a complete 180 in temperament and character, so to believe there would be _no_ overages or speculation would require quite the leap of faith. And, to be sure, no entrepreneur succeeds without taking a few risks along the way. Now, though, Tom was at least trying to moderate those risks, much to the satisfaction of Lady Denham and Mrs. Parker.

As Tom stood over the model of the town, Mary came in. "Tom, I've just had a letter from Charlotte Heyward. It seems that she is in London, staying with Lady Worcester."

Tom's interest was immediately piqued, moreso by the great Lady Worcester rather than news of Charlotte. "Is that so? Wonderful, wonderful. How very fortunate that she has become so close to Lady Worcester."

"Yes, it is. Charlotte writes that she is having quite the delightful time with her," Mary replied.

"Lovely, yes," Tom murmured, appearing lost in thought. "I wonder, my dear, should we make a visit to London this season, do you think?"

"I would love to visit London, but I thought you had your hands full here, with the rebuild," Mary said.

"Oh yes, yes. The rebuild. But my dear, we do need to encourage interest in Sanditon, and Charlotte, as a guest of Lady Worcester, might be able to help us there. Perhaps she is already forming new acquaintances that would be interested in taking some of the houses here. We must strike while we have the opportunity!"

"Whatever you believe is best, Tom. When would you like to go?"

"Next week? In the meantime, I'll write to Sidney and let him know, maybe he and Eliza can start making some inroads."

"Sidney?" Mary paused. She had an inkling that something had occurred between her brother-in-law and Charlotte, but was not sure. "I'm sure he and Eliza are diligently working on their own connections, no need to push them further. After all, we already owe them so much."

"You are right, of course," Tom responded, nodding. "But I'll just let him know, so that he is aware, in case the opportunity arises." Tom couldn't help himself. He couldn't let go of any opportunity or fail to grab hold of any advantage. Until Sanditon was a success, they were all needed.

* * *

Sidney crumpled up Tom's letter in his fist. As if he had not done enough for his brother already! Sidney sighed. Of course, Tom did not know what he had done. Tom assumed that he had just happily gone back to Eliza. Sidney couldn't fault Tom. But it took all of his self control not to.

He stood up and walked to the window, looking down at the street below. So far, aside from that one chance meeting, Sidney had managed to avoid Charlotte. Eliza was not quite in the same circle as Lady Susan and Lady Susan and Charlotte had not appeared at the only ball he and Eliza had attended since Charlotte's arrival. It could not last, he knew. And now, with Tom and Mary's imminent arrival, they would once again be together in the same room. He had spent the last few weeks steadily bearing himself up for their interactions. But his difficulties were nothing. Much worse was the fact it was the last thing he wanted for Charlotte. He had dealt with his own heartbreak and knew that she would have a better chance at happiness if she forgot him. For her sake, he would have to do his best to avoid her.

* * *

Later that week, Charlotte received a note from Mary, advising her that she and Tom had arrived in London for a visit and inviting Charlotte "as soon as Lady Susan could spare her." Charlotte was thrilled. She loved the Parkers and very much wanted to see Mary. A pang of nervousness hid behind her excitement; visiting with them would bring the danger of seeing Sidney, but it was not worth avoiding her friends. She wrote back and soon found herself walking up to the Parker's London home for tea.

Inside, Mary came running up to her, pulling her into a hug, "Oh my dear, how we all have missed you! I am so happy to see you again."

"I feel the same, Mary! I am so glad you and Tom came to London! How are the children?"

The women spent the next hour catching up, talking about the children and the rebuild of Sanditon and all sorts of things. One thing they did not discuss was Sidney. Mary knew enough not to mention him, and Charlotte couldn't bring herself to ask after him.

"Will you be attending Lady Milton's ball?" asked Mary. "Tom is planning on us going."

"I will, actually," replied Charlotte. "And so will some friends of mine who I will introduce you to. The Bringhams. They are friends of Lady Susan and I have spent quite a bit of time with them while I've been in London. I do not know the elder Mr. and Mrs. Bringham that well, but Miss Bringham and her brother are charming."

"Oh how lovely. I look forward to meeting them."

A few nights later, they all found themselves at Lady Milton's, dancing the night away. Charlotte had already been there for some time and was sitting out a dance, talking with Amelia, when the Tom and Mary Parker entered. Charlotte saw them and watched the doorway behind them, waiting for Sidney to appear, but he failed to materialize. Seeing Charlotte, the Parkers made their way over to her. After greetings were exchanged and introductions made, Tom saw an acquaintance and went over to speak to him.

Mary looked at Charlotte, "It seems Sidney could not make it tonight. He had a prior engagement."

"Oh," replied Charlotte, working to remain calm. It really was becoming easier. "That is too bad," she added, out of politeness.

"May I ask who Sidney is?" inquired Amelia.

"My husband Tom's brother," explained Mary. "I'm sure you will meet him before long."

At that moment, Amelia's brother came up, "Now Charlotte, you have had your rest, come, dance the next with me," he insisted.

Charlotte laughed, "Of course. Mary, this is Mr. Bringham, Miss Bringham's brother. Mr. Bringham, Mrs. Mary Parker."

"Charmed, of course," he nodded towards Mary. "Shall we?" he asked, extending Charlotte his arm. The two walked out on to the floor and began dancing as the music began.

Mary and Amelia talked for another moment or two before Amelia was asked to dance and then Tom came and claimed Mary as well.

"Who is that young man dancing with Charlotte?" Tom asked Mary.

"Mr. Bringham. He is a friend of Lady Susan's. And Charlotte's."

"Capital. Capital." He glanced again at Charlotte and her partner, then, looking back at Mary, launched into a discussion of the conversation he had just had with Mr. Jenkins, who, Tom was sure, was very close to renting one of the buildings in Sanditon, for the health of his wife. Mary listened patiently to Tom, promising to visit Mrs. Jenkins and extol the health benefits of Sanditon's sea air to her.

For Charlotte, the rest of the ball flew by. She was happy to be with friends, old and new, and felt content. Sidney had been mentioned and she felt only a flutter, giving her a new confidence that she could once again interact with him in society without suffering any ill effects.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm sure you are all eager to read the story, and I generally find notes at the beginning of chapters a bit disruptive, but this one is necessary. I owe those of you reading this an apology. After writing the last chapter, I got pretty sick and couldn't write. Then, of course, COVID happened and I suddenly was juggling a full time job without daycare. So, no fun writing. As things have gotten back to normalish and I've caught up with work and life, I've been able to get back to this. I promise everyone reading this, I will finish this story. There is nothing I dislike more than an unfinished story. Updates might come slower than when I first started, but they will come. Also, thank you all for your comments and favorites. I'm writing it for myself and didn't expect the excitement that comes from knowing that it brings joy to someone else as well. Knowing you are out there keeps me on track. And now, without further ado:

**Chapter 5**

The days went by and Charlotte saw Tom and Mary Parker regularly. She even saw Mrs. Campion at one event, but did not speak to her. Nor did Mrs. Campion make any effort to seek her out. Charlotte did not know if it was Lady Susan's presence or simply her dislike for Charlotte, but whatever the reason, Charlotte was glad to be spared Mrs. Campion's needling. She did not, however, see Sidney, who appeared to have vanished into thin air.

Mary had come to visit Charlotte at Lady Susan's one morning and the three ladies were chatting about the party they had all attended the night before.

"Mrs. Parker, I have enjoyed seeing you and your husband. I do wonder, though, that I haven't seen your brother-in-law, Sidney Parker. I thought he was in town?" Lady Susan inquired, bringing the matter to the forefront.

"He is, my Lady, he is just very occupied at present," replied Mary.

"Is that so," stated Lady Susan, her tone implying that she believed there to be more to it that that.

"Well, yes. He has much on his mind and…" Mary drifted off, choosing her words carefully. "Well, from time-to-time he does find being in society… tedious, and I believe, at this moment, he has no desire to be social." Her eyes flitted to Charlotte for the merest second.

Charlotte, having glanced down, did not see, but Lady Susan saw and her suspicions were confirmed. Sidney was avoiding Charlotte to spare himself. Men! He should be big enough to face his own music. And yet, perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Or Charlotte's advantage, that is. If Sidney Parker was unsettled enough by just the thought of Charlotte- well, that was promising indeed. She had found her chink and she would work at it.

Later, when Lady Susan and Charlotte were alone, Lady Susan brought Sidney up. "How strange that he should be so busily occupied and unable to join his brother, or even his fiancee, at events, don't you think?" she asked Charlotte.

Charlotte looked over at Lady Susan. "Perhaps, or not. I must admit, I have not given it much thought." And truly, she hadn't. She had been working to keep Sidney out of her thoughts as much as possible.

"That is good. I am glad that you are not dwelling on him too much," Lady Susan responded. And it was, she wanted the best for her friend and was glad that Charlotte wasn't the sort to mope around and pine after a lost love. "It is interesting, though, that we have never seen him since that day in the park. I wonder about it. Our circles are not so dissimilar that we should never meet."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Charlotte replied, thoughtfully. Lady Susan watched her. The girl was clearly thinking on it. She thought about prodding some more, but decided to wait until after she could see how Mr. Parker interacted with Charlotte, as well as his wife-to-be. No use pressing the issue if it was hopeless.

That evening, Charlotte managed to keep the issue out of her mind until she was alone, lying in bed, waiting for sleep to overtake her busy mind. It could not, however, because her thoughts would not stop. Sidney must be avoiding her, he must be trying to protect her. She knew there could be no other reason. How honorable of him. Her thoughts turned back to that final moment on the cliffs as she was leaving Sanditon. She knew he loved her. She knew it, and this was further proof. Even if she could not marry him, there was some consolation in that. Cruel circumstance might have separated them, but he _did_ love her. There would always be comfort in that fact.

Comfort, yes, but also frustration. And anger. How dare he be good! So much better if she could hate him. Then her head could stop the flutter that rose in her chest at every mention of him, at every visit to Mary, thinking that she might run into him. She tried to think of his faults, to remember all the times he had behaved so horribly. The problem was, even as she thought of those times, she couldn't help but to think of the improved Sidney Parker she had come to know. The man she did still love, as difficult as that made her life. There was nothing to be done for it, she could only wait until time made her indifferent and hope that it would not take forever.

Back at the Parker residence, Mary decided her own gentle prodding was necessary. People were talking about Sidney's lack of social engagements and that would not do. At dinner that night, which fortunately was just the three of them, she pointedly brought up the ball she and Tom were going to the day after tomorrow.

"Sidney, you really should come. People are starting to talk. And that ball won't be so terrible, the Lancasters are known to only invite a select number, so you won't have to worry about crowds," she pressed.

"Oh yes Sidney, you must come! I need your help. You are, after all, the one with much better connections than I, and you know how important it is that we rouse as much interest in Sanditon as possible now. We cannot afford even the slightest hitch or mishap at this point," Tom eagerly added.

Sidney sighed. He knew his prevarications could not last forever. Perhaps it was time to steel himself for the inevitable. And while he wanted to protect Charlotte, he could not stay out of society forever. Moreover, Tom's words were true: Sidney had much better connections and Tom, left on his own, was largely ignored by London society. If Sanditon were to succeed, it needed Sidney's full energy to make it a desired destination for the London elite.

Almost as if Lady Susan had planned it (although she had not), it was only two days later that Charlotte saw Sidney as she approached the Parker's house. Perhaps Sidney had mis-timed his exit, or perhaps he had hesitated just long enough to see her, but the result was that he was just leaving as she approached down the street. He could not avoid her.

"Good morning, Mr. Parker. I am come to visit Mary," Charlotte said, focused on his face.

"Good morning, Miss Heyward. I was just heading out," he replied.

"Yes, I see that. You always seem to be out when I am around. And never appear at any of the social events your brother and Mary go to."

"Ah, yes. I have been… much engaged."

"Is that so. Were I a more suspicious sort, I would think you were avoiding me."

Sidney's eyes, which had previously been looking anywhere else, snapped to hers. "Miss Heyward, if I were avoiding you, you must know I am doing it for your own protection."

"My own protection! Mr. Parker, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I do not need you making my choices for me!" she burst out, her voice rising. Perhaps it was a bit of an overreaction to his avoidance of her, but it felt good to release some of her frustration at him. Objectively, she knew he was not at fault, but there were many times over the last few months where she wanted to smack him. What would have happened to Tom and Sanditon had their conversation not been interrupted? If they were already engaged? Would he have broken it off?

"Choices? What choices? I am simply trying to spare you," he shot back at her.

"Spare me what? The knowledge that you are engaged to another? How do you expect to do that? I am not a child. I do not need you treating me like some glass figurine. I can see why you drove Georgiana crazy!"

"I am doing no such thing. And what does Georgiana have to do with it? I keep her in Sanditon for _her_ own protection. You have seen with your own eyes, she cannot be trusted on her own! And as for you, forgive me for wanting to spare you some pain."

"Mr. Parker, I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself what I can and cannot handle."

He did not know what else to say. He had hardly imagined that their conversations would go like _this_. But here she was, all fired up and criticizing his behavior. For a moment, he smiled, thinking how much he enjoyed having heated "discussions" with her.

"I am not joking, Mr. Parker," Charlotte snapped.

"No, nor am I. I am sorry my behavior has offended you. It was kindly meant."

Charlotte softened. "I'm sure it was, Mr. Parker, but you have to know, I am not the sort to overcome things by avoidance. I am friends with your brother and sister and it is conceivable that our paths will cross many more times."

"No, you aren't, are you," Sidney couldn't help himself, a small smile was now tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And you are right. Well then, what do you propose?"

"I do not have any plan. I did not even plan on having this conversation with you. I just couldn't help myself once I started. But as we do both care about your brother and Sanditon's success, we cannot simply avoid each other entirely."

"We cannot," Sidney agreed.

The two stood there, staring at each other, both out of words.

"I believe you are expected at my brother's," Sidney finally spoke.

"Yes," Charlotte replied, pausing, as if to say something else, but then she stopped, "Good morning, Mr. Parker."

"Good morning, Miss Heyward."

At that, Sidney turned and went down the street. Charlotte watched him for a moment before stepping up to the Parker's house and ringing the bell. She sighed to herself as she waited to be let in. She really must learn to control her tongue. And yet, it did feel as if something had lifted off her shoulders, however slight that something was. She took a deep breath. She could do this, she could handle this.


End file.
